


Dyatlov. A Soviet Musical

by AwariaSuit



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019), Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, Hamilton Lyrics, Inspired by Hamilton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwariaSuit/pseuds/AwariaSuit
Summary: There’s a million binders I have yet to throwBut just you wait, just youwait.Ну, погоди!
Kudos: 16





	Dyatlov. A Soviet Musical

How does a bastard, orphan, son of poor individuals, dropped in the middle of a forgotten  
_krai_ in Siberia, in settlements impoverished in squalor  
grow up to be an engineer and villain?

The experienced, mercurial chief engineer  
got a lot farther by working a lot harder  
by being a lot smarter, by being a self-starter  
by fourteen, he left Siberia, he wasn’t gonna be a martyr

And every day while his friends were distracted and wanted to play  
In his studies he struggled and kept his guard up  
In vocational school he longed for something to be a part of  
the comrade was ready to beg steal borrow or barter.

Lab 23 incident came and devastation rained  
our man saw his future drip-dripping down the drain  
put a pencil to his temple connected it to his brain  
and learned the acronym that would alleviate his pain.

Well, the word got around, they said Dyatlov knows his shit, man  
took up a collection just to send him to the physics institute  
Get your education, don't forget from whence you came. And the world is gonna know your name.  
What's ya name, man?

Anatoly Dyatlov.  
My name is Anatoly Dyatlov.  
And there's a million binders I have yet to throw.  
But just you wait, just you, wait.

When he was fourteen, from home he split  
Electric engineering, he studied it.  
Three years later, see Tolya head to Moscow, admitted  
To Moscow Institute of Engineering and Physics  
Graduated with honors, but his friends... didn't.

Moved to Komsomolsk, where the submarine reactors were  
Left him with nothin’ but ruined health  
What else is there?  
A voice saying _Tolya, you gotta fend for yourself_  
He started retreatin' and readin' every manual on the shelf

There would've been nothin' left to do  
For someone less astute  
He would've been dead and destitute  
Without a ruble of restitution  
Decided to leave the ship-building plant in Komsomolsk  
And work on those high-power channel-type reactors.

Scannin' for every RBMK manual he can get his hands on  
Plannin' for the future, see him now as he sits in  
A compartment on a train headed for Ukraine  
In Pripyat you can be a new man (x4)   
In Pripyat (Pripyat)   
Just you wait (x3)

Anatoly Dyatlov  
We are waiting in Chernobyl for you  
You could never back down  
You never learned to read the rules  
Anatoly Dyatlov  
The USSR sings for you  
Do they know what you overcame  
Do they know you control your name  
The world will never be the same, oh

The train is in the station now  
See if you can spot him  
Another Siberian comin' up from the bottom  
Authorities destroyed his rep, USSR forgot him.

Control room crew: We, worked with him  
Khodemchuk: Me, I died for him  
Bryukhanov: Me, I trusted him  
Fomin: Me, I loathed him  
Radiation sickness (makes finger guns): And me, I'm the damn fool that shot him

There's a million binders I have yet to throw, but just you wait  
What's ya name man?  
ANATOLY DYATLOV

  


  



End file.
